


Warming up

by GingeyPen



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingeyPen/pseuds/GingeyPen
Summary: On a particularly cold day, it feels like another ordinary day for Perry until an accident with an inator means having to get closer to his nemesis than expected.





	Warming up

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my Perryshmirtz Tumblr pxdoodles :) enjoy x

January was the worst month. Christmas was over but that horrid cold lingered for too long and the snow had gone into that grey and black mush by the road. Being a platypus originating from Australia, Perry was used to a warmer climate. But this bitter cold wouldn’t stop him from coming into work, even frostbite wouldn’t stop Perry from justice. He slid down into his headquarters and saw Major Monogram on screen wearing a particularly garish looking jumper and Perry tried his best not to snicker. 

“Ah there you are agent P, forgive the rather silly attire but in this weather, one has to dress warmly. Even if the only jumper you could find this morning was the one Carl knitted for you himself..”

“Made with love!”

“Carl! Don’t interrupt my broadcast! …Any-who I would let you wear something this warm Agent P but as you know we stand by a strict dress code. Just hats for agents”

Perry leaned his head on his hand waiting for Monogram to get to the point, trying to ignore how warm he would feel in a jumper that cozy looking, even if it looked poorly knitted.

“Anyway Doofenshmirtz has been seen buying radiators at an alarming rate and smoke has been seeing coming out of his tower, get to it, Agent P”

With a quick salute, while Monogram started to scratch himself in places he’d rather not see, Perry was off into the streets above on his way to his nemesis house.

Slouched on a comfy armchair Doofenshmirtz sighed in relaxation wearing his trait lab-coat and black jumper his feet snuggled into some panda slippers “this is the life…know what I mean Norm?”

Norm just stood in the corner looking out into the distance.

No reply.

“Oh yeah, I forgot your systems froze earlier today. Guess it’s just me then.”

He slouched further down before suddenly jolting back up hearing a window being crashed in. The wind whipped and wailed as the chill blew into the room through the smashed window and a stern looking platypus found underneath it. 

"Perry the Platypus you’re letting the cold in!” he leapt to his feet rushing over and tried to plug up the window with one of his inators pushing it in the way.

“You could always use the door y’know!”

Perry looked down sheepishly before suddenly shivering holding himself tight.

Doofenshmirtz looked down at him “you too huh? Hold on” Perry watched Doofenshmirtz bend down to his height taking off his lab coat and wrapping it around him. This was a little uncharacteristic for him…and a little close, Perry thought as he reached over him tying the arms of the lab-coat together. Perry breathed in a scent he hadn’t smelt before. What was that? It smells…weird?

“Haha, you’re trapped in my own lab coat! Sorry that it’s a little singed, you remember when that inator you set on fire yesterday? Look look it’s still burning, see?”

Perry looked over and sure enough there it was stuffed into the fireplace burning away. It was almost like he had built it with that in mind.

“I should probably thank you,” he continued “that fire really kept me warm last night but not enough! So I invented this!” He waved his hand gesturing the machine in the corner which honestly was just a whole bunch of radiators smushed together “The Radiator-inator!”

Perry looked up at him expecting a further evil explanation and Doofenshmirtz looked back down at him

“…what? I was cold so I bought all the radiators in Danville and bundled them up together in a big ball what else was I supposed to do? I’ve experienced frostbite and it’s not pretty Perry the Platypus.” Heinz walked over to it smirking “I mean is it hot in here or is it just me hahaha! Why don’t we make it even hotter?”

He turned the dial on the inator to its highest setting making it rumble more and more violently with him blissfully unaware “as they say on those cooking shows; if you can’t take the heat get out of the-”

BOOM!

The inator burst with steam billowing out of it, blasting out of the apartment building and flying across town. Before you could say ‘Curse you Perry the Platypus’ it was already out of sight. The gaping hole it left behind let the wind bellow in and the inator fire blew out in one puff. They both stared at the destruction it left behind and both suddenly started shivering, feeling the cold wind blow with no heat to be found.

“T-t-this is all your fault Perry the Platypus!” Heinz shivered glaring at Perry “Y-you looked so cold I couldn’t help myself and turned it up higher!”

Perry rolled his eyes before Doofenshmirtz picked him up off the ground “and give me back my lab coat!”

He rustled Perry out of the coat letting him free with Perry noticing the change in smell as he landed back on the floor. What was that smell earlier? And why did he feel so calm when he was around it?

Back in his usual clothes, Doofenshmirtz was still shivering “Nope still cold!” he sighed “Guess we’re both gonna just sit here and freeze to death!” 

Perry looked around, as much as it was an open plan lair/apartment there were two rooms behind doors they could take refuge in; the bathroom and the er…

Perry took Doofenshmirtz’s hand leading him towards the door “Perry the platypus where are you taking me? You thwart my plans you can go already! …why are we going to my bedroom?”

Closing the door behind them Perry started stuffing one of Doofenshmirtz’s lab coats under the door as a windbreaker and then hopped onto the bed making him sit down. 

“Wow you’re pretty smart, y’know for a platypus anyway. But I don’t see how this is going to help much” before he could nitpick any longer Perry was wrapping him up in the blankets on his bed creating a bundle of pillows around him as a wall of warmth and softness.

Under all the sheets Heinz rolled his eyes “Oh very funny Perry the Platypus you caught me haha…” he pulled the blanket around him more pulling his head in “actually I am feeling warmer..”

Perry looked at the bundle of scientist as he sighed in comfort “there are spares in my closet y’know. In the bottom drawer, I like to keep around fresh linen.”

He nodded pulling out the drawer and throwing them up to him who bundled more and more on top of him until there was basically a makeshift igloo on top of the bed.

He stuck out his head looking a lot less grumpy than before “I think this might be the best idea I ever had”

 _It was my idea_ , Perry thought to himself.

“I’m calling this the Blanket inator!” he chuckled evilly sinking into it, the bundle consuming him whole.

Perry chattered his teeth as a chill went up his spine and Doofenshmirtz stuck out a hand out of the entrance hole “If you’re cold Perry the Platypus you can come in here you know…”

Perry raised his eyebrow but was far too cold to argue about the implications and hopped onto the bed crawling into the space opened up by his nemesis. It was very dark but very very warm..it was almost as if the warmth in there was hugging him. And there was that lovely smell again…

A pair of arms wrapped around him breaking Perry’s train of thought with an evil chuckle “I’ve trapped you Perry the Platypus in my Blanket inator! Haha! There’s no escape now!”

In the dark, you could just about make out Perry raising his eyebrow and evil laughter gently went into awkward laughter “Haha..ha…now what?”

They both sat in silence for a while Doofenshmirtz not really noticing that his arms were still wrapped around Perry. His hands were so much softer than Perry had realized, although I think it was because he was used to those hands punching and restraining him rather than just sat there lazily brushing his fur with a gentle caress.

“Perry the Platypus are you purring?”

Perry sat up a little straighter, he hadn’t noticed. Doofenshmirtz looked at his hands and kept stroking Perry’s fur smirking “You know I didn’t think you’d be this cold considering you have this thick fur all over you” Doofenshmirtz let his hand run down Perry’s back smiling “it’s so soft...”

Perry couldn’t hold back any more and started purring again straining his neck as Doofenshmirtz ran his hands across the small mammal's body feeling the both of them get even closer to each other.

Perry let his head rest on Doofenshmirtz’s chest letting the warm sensation take over him, feeling Heinz’s body heat made him feel even warmer and that smell he had smelt before was the strongest he had felt it overpowering his senses completely. He felt so calm as it all enveloped him in a warm bliss not really realizing or maybe caring that his nemesis was holding him close.

Doofenshmirtz looked down at Perry and felt the blush creep in across his face as he saw Perry snuggling more into his shirt, he certainly wasn’t cold anymore. This was probably the warmest he had felt in a long time.

He suddenly noticed that Perry was looking up at him in a sleepy daze, he looked so tranquil in his arms

“What are you looking at?” he joked smiling awkwardly through the redness of his face. Perry tapped Heinz’s chest, he hadn’t noticed while staring his heart had started pounding. “I-it’s just hot in here that’s all!” he defended himself but even he wouldn’t have believed himself.

Perry kept his eyes on him as he held his hand, his small paw getting lost in his grasp and pulled it towards his own chest. Even though the beat was a lot smaller the speed and power were still behind it. You could argue it was even faster than Heinz’s. They weren’t sure what to do with this new information, they just knew that neither of them wanted to leave this moment.

“Hey..” Doofenshmirtz managed to squeak out “my leg is cramping..is it okay..you know…if we lie down?”

Perry nodded letting him and his nemesis gently fall together onto the bed, their hands not leaving each other for a second and their bodies only getting closer as they laid side by side in each other’s arms.

Perry lifted his hand up to Doofenshmirtz’s cheek stroking it gently, it was his turn to pet him.

Doofenshmirtz shivered from the touch which made Perry take his hand away

“I-I’m not cold Perry the Platypus honest…” he took his cute soft paw and put it back up against his cheek “it just feels nice is all…” he sighed leaning into his hand as Perry held him closer.

Perry breathed in closing his eyes, that smell that made him feel like he was home was Heinz’s smell. That unique scent that made him feel safe and warm. He wanted to live in that comfort forever.

~

Perry was the first one to stir awake. Perry poked his head out of blanket inator and saw it was dark outside, they must’ve taken a long afternoon nap by accident.

Unsure of what time it was he gently rocked Doofenshmirtz awake.

“Mm, what is it…” Doofenshmirtz yawned looking up at Perry “Perry the Platypus w-what are you doing in my bedroom?”

Perry rolled his eyes and pointed outside.

Doofenshmirtz blushed now coming to “oh yeah I remember…that blanket inator is the best thing I’ve ever invented” he smiled to himself getting out of bed along with Perry.

Perry looked up at him with a sad smile “oh you have to go? I guess it is kinda late huh” he chuckled opening the door for him. Perry the platypus smiled up at him and tipped his hat a goodnight before walking out the door.

Doofenshmirtz watched him for a second before shouting after him “Perry the Platypus!”

Perry turned around to a lab coat being flung towards him and catching it in his arms “it’s cold tonight…” Doofenshmirtz smiled at Perry “I don’t want you getting cold”

Perry smiled and wrapped the lab coat around him before waving goodbye and walking down the hall. Doofenshmirtz leaned against the doorframe watching his nemesis walk away, even though he knew he’d see him tomorrow without fail his bed was certainly going to feel a lot emptier tonight.

“Goodnight Perry the Platypus”

Back at home Perry curled into his nemesis’s lab coat and snuggled into it breathing in his scent before drifting off to sleep dreaming of what tomorrow would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive for the perspective changes this was my first fic I had written for 7 years nearly ^^; hope you liked it though!


End file.
